1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data networks, and more specifically to a technique for providing a feedback-based data network for dynamically adapting to changing network conditions.
2. Background
The merging of computers and communications has had a profound influence on the way computer systems are organized. As computer technology advances, the role of computer networks steadily increases. Various types of computer networks include internetworks (e.g., the Internet), local area networks (LANs), metropolitan area networks (MANs), and wide area networks (WANs).
The use of networks such as LANs or WANs allows data or other information to be exchanged over large distances at a reasonable speed, and at relatively low cost. Although conventional network systems are advantageous for a variety of reasons, implementing and maintaining such networks presents an ongoing problem. Moreover, a network may span a plurality of separate LANs and/or WANs to create the impression of a unified network. This has greatly complicated the implementation, maintenance, and control of system parameters within the network.
As the use of computer networks proliferates, there exists an increasing need to improve computer network designs and implementations in order to facilitate the management, implementation, and modification of such networks.
According to specific embodiments of the invention, a technique is provided for implementing a feedback-based data network which is able to automatically and dynamically monitor characteristics of various aspects of the network and adapt to changing network conditions by dynamically and automatically modifying selected network parameters in order to achieve a desired performance level.
According to specific embodiments of the present invention, a method and computer program product are disclosed for providing dynamic feedback control of network elements in a data network. The data network includes a plurality of network elements, wherein each of the network elements has a plurality of operating parameters associated therewith. The operating parameters associated with a particular network element are related to at least one control parameter of that element. Information relating to a first subset of network elements is retrieved from a first data source. At least a portion of the retrieved information is then analyzed using selected guidelines to determine whether a performance of at least a portion of the network conforms with predetermined criteria. Updated control information for at least one network element may then be automatically generated based upon the analysis of the retrieved information. An additional aspect of this embodiment provides that the generated control information may then be used to affect the operation of at least one network element to thereby cause that network element to adapt to changing conditions in the network.
Alternative embodiments of the present invention are directed to a method and computer program product for providing dynamic feedback control of network elements in a data network. The data network includes a plurality of network elements, wherein each of the network elements has a plurality of operating parameters associated therewith. The operating parameters associated with a selected network element are related to at least one control parameter of that element. An application specific policy for analyzing an aspect of network performance is loaded. Selected information associated with a first subset of network elements is then acquired. The selected information is related to the aspect of network performance being analyzed. The selected information is then analyzed in accordance with the specific policy which has been loaded. Updated control information for at least one network element may then be automatically generated based upon the analysis of the selected information. The updated control information may be used for affecting an aspect of network performance. Further, the updated control information may be used to configure at least one network element to dynamically and automatically adjust to changing conditions in the network.
An alternative embodiment of the present invention is directed to a policy engine for providing dynamic feedback control of network elements in a data network. Each of the network elements has a plurality of operating parameters associated therewith. The operating parameters associated with a particular network element are related to at least one control parameter of that element. The policy engine comprises at least one CPU, memory, and at least one interface for retrieving information related to a first subset of network elements from a first data source. The policy engine is operable to analyze at least a portion of the retrieved information using selected guidelines to determine whether a performance of at least a portion of the network conforms with predetermined criteria. The policy engine is further operable to automatically generate updated control information for at least one network element based upon the analysis of the retrieved information. If, during the analysis of the retrieved information, it is determined that conditions in the network have changed, the updated control information may be used to affect the performance of at least one network element. In a specific embodiment, the updated control information may be used to cause a network element to automatically and dynamically adapt to the changing network conditions.
A further embodiment of the present invention is directed to a policy engine for providing dynamic feedback control of network elements in a data network. Each of the network elements has a plurality of operating parameters associated therewith. The operating parameters associated with a particular network element are related to at least one control parameter of that element. The policy engine comprises at least one CPU, and memory configured to store specific policies for analyzing selected aspects of network performance. The policy engine is operable to use a selected policy to analyze an aspect of network performance based upon selected information associated with a first subset of network elements. A policy engine is further operable to automatically generate updated control information for at least one network element based upon the analysis of the selected information. The updated control information may be used for affecting the aspect of network performance being analyzed. Further, the updated control information may be used to affect the operation of at least one network element.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions of its preferred embodiments, which descriptions should be taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.